


Weekly Allowance

by kestra_troi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Body Worship, Bottom Derek, Dom Stiles, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Foot licking, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Sub Derek, Top Stiles Stilinski, Wolfed Out Sex, future fic maybe, magic sex, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has been working on not personifying a brick wall now that he is officially a Beta in Scott’s pack. Stiles has been helping him out…using sex of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekly Allowance

**Author's Note:**

> These two (Stiles & Derek) are in a D/s relationship but they aren’t boyfriends. I don’t think Derek is in any place emotionally to be romantically involved with anyone. I am not really a big Sterek fan, but I saw a Sterek pic and this story came to mind. My computer is too old to handle Tumblr so I cant share the link with you, but it was a piece done by wandsinhand.tumblr.com

 “Strip.” Stiles ordered, his voice taking on a commanding, Alpha-esque ring though his eyes remained their natural hue. This moment brought to you by: months of spark training or as Stiles called it ‘Wizarding School.’ Responding to that unmistakable tone Derek wolfed out, not wildly, but shifting nonetheless, shuddering as his body recognized Stiles as an Alpha. So he did as he was told. In seconds he stood naked and wolf-faced in front of his…lover? Fuck buddy? Sarcastic, faux-Alpha Dom-top? 

Smiling big at his beefy, boytoy, wolf-boy Stiles ran his hands up Derek’s arms with unmitigated glee. He giggled as his hands roamed over Derek’s chiseled chest as he made a point to stop and play with the man’s nipples, earning a weird growl-whimper from the Beta as his nipples hardened into little peaks. Pleased with himself Stiles let his hands dance down to Derek’s perfect killer abs making sure to thumb each row of muscle, every groove before moving on. His hands wandered lower feeling the jut of Derek’s hips, before finally reaching their prize. Ever irreverent, Stiles began swatting Derek’s soft, long dick like a cat with a tassel. Derek grumbled softly, putting his hands on his hips in protest at the indignity of Stiles’ childish actions, but he didn’t otherwise make any move to stop it, not that he could’ve if Stiles had a say.

 

“Ok Der-bear, turn around.” Stiles requested tapping Derek on the arm like this whole thing was normal palling around behavior. Derek shifted his weight, but didn’t turn around. Stiles rolled his eyes knowing he had to take control more for Derek to go with it. Stepping right up Stiles growled with his weak human voice augmented with his ‘belief’ and Derek reacted as he should whining and baring his throat for his Alpha. 

 

Taking the invitation Stiles bit at Derek’s neck, sucking harsh love bites into his skin just below his ear. After leaving a number of good-sized bruises on the side of Derek’s neck, Stiles moved up and nibbled on the older guy’s earlobe. He uttered three words: “Turn. Around. Pup.” 

 

With goosebumps rising all over his skin, Derek complied and Stiles took a few steps back to get a better view of all the displayed perfection: the broad shoulders, the narrow waist, the firm, well-muscled ass, and the solid thighs. When he was done ogling he moved forward and ran his hands over Derek’s wide shoulders and toned back reveling in the opportunity to take his time and memorize each dip and muscle. Once he reached the small of Derek’s back he raised his hands so that as he was touching with just the tips of his fingers. He went lower, reaching the ‘gates of Paradise’ also known as Derek’s ass. Stiles drew intricate designs on the perfection that was Derek’s ass with such gentleness that the Beta couldn’t help but shiver under those devious fingers.

 

Reaching under Stiles cupped Derek’s ass cheeks and made them jiggle, chuckling to himself as he did. Derek huffed at these continued embarrassments. Catching Derek’s drift Stiles smirked smacking the guy’s right ass cheek smartly and then three times over equally as hard so he could leave a nice red handprint. Derek stood there and took it, reaching a hand back to rub the hot, stinging flesh when Stiles pulled away. It didn’t heal. Derek reached up to his neck and felt that the bruises were still there. Confirming that his body was accepting what Stiles was giving him.

 

“That’s right, pup.” Stiles snickered swatting at Derek’s other cheek with harder and harder slaps until he hit Derek hard enough for the wolf to growl at the pain. “Your ass is mine.”

 

Stiles knelt behind Derek running his hands over the burning redness soothingly, before kneading the fleshy mounds over and over again to his heart’s content. “I’m gonna wreck this ass.” Stiles promised in a whisper as he kissed Derek’s tailbone. Derek shook all over. Stiles smiled. “By the time I’m through playing with this…” Stiles ran a single finger down the crack of Derek’s ass as he leaned down and bit one cheek. Derek yelped but didn’t try to move away as Stiles languished sweet kisses and kitten licks to the bite mark. “You’ll feel me for a week every time you move.”

 

“Please, Alpha…” Derek moaned, desperately wanting everything Stiles was offering, unsubtly pushing his ass out for more. Stiles smirked and gave a final kiss to his bite mark, then rising to his feet to continue the evening of fun he had planned. Taking off his shirt and then his pants Stiles sat down naked on the edge of his bed. He had given up wearing underwear during these encounters long ago. Too many layers cost too much time and too much money to replace.

 

Patting his lap Stiles said, “Time for your spanking, pup.” 

 

Hard as a rock already Derek’s cock throbbed knowing what was coming. He ambled to the side of the bed and somehow managed to lay his larger, bulkier frame on Stiles’ lap so that the younger man had complete access to Derek’s nether regions. Stiles lowered his hand and rubbed the skin he planned to mark. At that gentle first touch Derek jumped from tension-excitement rather than fear as his entire sensual world dwindled down to nothing but Stiles’ hand on his ass.

 

“Eager for it aren’t ya, pup.” Stiles snickered teasingly not really asking the question. “You know what? This time I won’t even give you a number and I won’t make you count’em out for me. You’ll just take whatever I give you, because I’m your Alpha and you’re my Beta. So whatever I give you is what you deserve and all you deserve. Right?”

 

“Yes, Alpha. Please…” Derek begged unabashedly.

 

Smack. “No more words from you, pup. It doesn’t matter how much you beg or plead I’ll give you what I choose to give you and you’ll take it. And be grateful too, understood?”

 

Having lost the right to speak, Derek nodded frantically instead, his whole body vibrating with need and impatience. He wanted this, everything he knew Stiles was going to give him, and he wanted it now this very minute. But before Derek got his reward he had to endure his punishment. Which honestly wasn’t a terrible sufferance since he liked the punishment too.

 

Stiles gave three hard slaps right off the bat electrifying Derek’s body, lighting up his nerves making the man tremble and spasm uncontrollably. These little movements and contractions earned him another four hard smacks, which made Derek howl in pain. 

 

“That’s right, pup. Let me hear it.” Stiles commanded as he petted Derek’s reddening ass with one hand and ran the other soothingly up and down Derek’s back. Another slap, another yelp. 

 

“This is what naughty Betas like you deserve.” Stiles explained. “How’s a pack supposed to work if you can’t behave like a good Beta? Huh?”

 

Seven stinging slaps all in a row brought out Derek’s fangs and claws. Derek’s neck cracked to the side as the shift fought its way forward, but he shoved it back trying to stay in control. Stiles snatched the back of Derek’s head and snapped the Beta’s head back as he unleashed five more smacks.

 

“Uh-uh, pup. Don’t fight it. Let it happen. I’ll control you.” Stiles instructed slapping three more times. Tears sprang to Derek’s eyes as he yipped in pain, his eyes shining blue. “I’m in control now. Not you. I’m the Alpha here and you are just my Beta. Let go, Derek.”

 

The shift overtook Derek as Stiles gave him another eight slaps, four to each cheek. He gave a mangled roar as tears streamed down his face and Stiles pushed his head down onto the mattress. 

 

“God you’re such a whiny Beta!” Stiles informed him as he unloaded another round of slaps. “Here I am wasting my time trying to train you to obey. Is that what you wanted, pup? To waste my time? Does that make you feel special? Does it get you off knowing what a gigantic pain in my ass you are?” 

 

Derek’s entire ass was awash with red hands and still Stiles swatted him more. With every word he spoke Stiles added more marks, more red hands until they overlapped and blended together in one tingling, sore bruise. Even then Stiles didn’t let up, couldn’t yet, not until Derek gave in completely.

 

“You are such a stubborn pup.” Stiles complained as he whacked Derek’s ass some more. “Always with the brooding, never a smile. Why can’t you let yourself be happy, pup? Huh? You’ve got a pack that loves you we take care of you. Why do you have to be so ornery? Why do you always have to be a fucking martyr? Rushing off risking your life…what about the pack, pup? Huh? Whattaya think would happen if you got hurt? Or worse? You can’t run off and try to be the hero, anymore. You need to obey your Alpha. To respect his decisions. You need to communicate with us. Com-mu-ni-cate? D’you know what that means, pup? Do you…?”

 

The berating and the spanking continued until Stiles was satisfied Derek was deep enough under. Then he had Derek crawl on his hands and knees up the bed and present his hole to his Alpha. Touching his own bruised ass brought tears to Derek’s eyes but he held his cheeks apart for Stiles nonetheless. Derek heard a sucking sound come from behind him and then he heard another sound and felt a glob of spit land on his exposed ring followed quickly by the first of Stiles’ skinny fingers press inside him. With no trouble at all Stiles found Derek’s ‘happy place’ and he attacked it with his finger. Derek convulsed, his every nerve firing at the pleasure, his head springing up from the mattress with a loud rumble. 

 

Apparently his reaction was too extreme for Stiles’ taste. 

 

“Down, pup!” Stiles ordered moving so he was kneeling on the bed beside Derek. He put his foot in Derek’s face to keep him in place and added a second finger. Now two of his fingers were furiously rubbing against Derek’s prostate while scissoring and stretching Derek’s hole. 

 

“You’re so fuckin’ wet, pup. So fuckin’ loose. Bet you could take my whole fist right now.” Derek crowed aroused by the thought; he pushed back on Stiles’ fingers even harder. The image of him bent over taking his Dom’s fist spurred him on.

 

Unconsciously, driven by pure instinct, Derek turned his face slightly and began licking Stiles’ foot, like a puppy would lick your hand for treats at the dinner table. 

 

“Are you licking my foot, pup?” Stiles asked incredulous. Derek’s face turned beet red, matching his ass, as he realized he was. “Are you that desperate?” Derek whimpered in response. Going with it Stiles rubbed his foot over Derek’s face, making sure to let his sub lick as much of his foot as possible. “You really are a little puppy. Just begging for your Alpha’s attention.” 

 

Ripping away from Derek’s body, Stiles moved behind him on the bed. Derek groaned from the loss. Stiles swatted Derek’s already red, stinging ass, eliciting a lone howl from the prone werewolf. The poor guy had his face buried between his tensing arms and the sheet. From the noises he was making he was most assuredly crying into said sheets, but it didn’t bother Stiles at all. In fact once he had gotten used to Derek crying during sex he rather enjoyed seeing the normally stoic guy so undone, and he did that, he was helping the guy using sex. He was a sexually healing sex god! 

 

Grinning from ear to ear Stiles slicked up his cock with the excess lube on his hand and grabbing his hard length he began smacking Derek’s cheeks with it, asking “Is this what you want, pup? Your Alpha’s cock? Huh? Huh!?” 

 

“Please!” Derek yelled snapping his head up. “Please, Alpha! Need you! Need your cock!” Derek sobbed as the shift tugged at his features. He was going deep in, and Stiles was more than willing to follow. “Please! Please!! PLE--!!” Derek screamed as Stiles pushed in without any warning. Derek roared as Stiles finally mounted him. The teen laid himself over on top of Derek until his dirty mouth was right up against Derek’s elongated ear. 

 

Stiles set an epic pace, frantically pounding into his sub. “Look at you begging for it, whimpering like some kinda bottom bitch.” Wolfed out as he was Derek growled feverishly unable to do words for the moment. “You’re so fuckin’ loud, pup. Everyone’s gonna hear you. They’re gonna know. Know what a slut you are for my dick. How eager you are. How quickly you bend over for it. They’re gonna know how needy you are. How you beg so pretty for it.” With every word Derek’s cock got harder, with every thrust against his prostate he gushed more and more precome. Derek couldn’t stop the noises pouring out of him now. 

 

“Next time…oh next time I’m gonna fist ya, pup. Really get you loose. Make you take both my fists like the slut you are. My own little whorewolf.” Stiles licked Derek’s elongated ear right to the tip, Derek grunted turned on by the thought. He could just imagine how stretched his hole would be when Stiles opened him up enough to take both fists. He wouldn’t be tight again for hours and Stiles could do so much to him in the meantime. 

 

“I’m gonna cum, pup. Cum inside your tight little hole. You want it? Want my cum?” Derek whined low in his chest forcing his ass back onto the cock thrusting inside him at an even faster rate. “Thought so. You _want_ my cum. You _want_ me to shoot my hot load inside you. Knock you up. Make you carry my cubs. You’d be so pretty pup, full of my cubs. I’d make you my mate and knock you up every chance I got. ‘Til you stay fat with my babies. You want that, pup?” 

 

Derek growled what Stiles recognized as his yes-I-want-that-growl. After three months of doing this Stiles had gotten good at pushing Derek’s sexual buttons. “They’ll know Derek. Everyone in the pack will now who you let fuck you. They’ll know how willing you are, how easy. They’ll know you _like_ to bend over for me. You _like_ to be my pup-bitch.” 

 

Stiles lowered his voice. “They’ll know who you belong to, Derek. They’ll know who owns you. Who owns you, pup? Who do you belong to?” 

 

Derek was far too gone to answer, too wolfed out: growling continuously, his fangs digging into his lips, his claws poking holes into the sheets and the mattress below, his eyes glowing blue. But Stiles was insistent. “Who owes you?! Say it! SAY IT!”

 

“YOU!!!” Derek roared as he came, shooting his pent up load. Stiles smirked unrelentingly still plowing into Derek’s clenching hole, holding Derek’s shoulders to keep the thrashing beta under him. Derek face-plunked into the mattress completely spent.

 

Speeding up his thrusts Stiles followed quickly behind. “That’s right, pup! That’s right! You’re MINE! ALL MINE! MINE!!” Stiles grabbed a fistful of Derek’s hair and wrenched his head back, biting down on the exposed skin as he unloaded inside Derek. Fucking through his orgasm, Stiles lapped up the small amount of blood issuing from his latest bite. This one would last the longest, even as the others faded, this bite would remain for awhile on Derek’s neck showing the world that in some way he was taken. 

 

Pulling his mouth off the wound, Stiles calmed his thrusts, but didn’t stop them. Whimpering softly from exhaustion and oversensitivity, Derek turned his head back further to lick at Stiles’ red-stained mouth wordlessly pleading for affection, which Stiles was willing to provide with forceful yet simultaneously tender kisses. 

 

Only once Stiles’ hips ceased did they stop kissing and as Derek’s tired body sank into the bed and the mess he had made on it, Stiles sank down on top of him basking in the afterglow. Sweaty and sated Stiles ran his nose along the side of Derek’s face enjoying the soft rumble of contentment the move got from Derek. 

 

Time passed. Stiles softened eventually, his dick falling out of Derek’s ass, but neither made any move until Stiles ran a hand through Derek’s sweaty hair. “You can shift back, pup.”

 

With that simple command, Derek’s features reverted to their purely human form. Stiles got to his knees, fingering the rim of Derek’s puffy, used hole. He gently eased the escaping cum back into Derek’s body. “Hold it in, pup or I won’t waste my loads on _you_ .”

 

With a weepy noise Derek tried to obey, but seeing as he was fucked out his attempts were rather feeble. It would take him awhile to get tight again after being so thoroughly fucked by his pseudo-Alpha. Swinging his legs off the edge of the bed to stand on flat-footed on the ground, Stiles harrumphed displeased. He walked out of sight and fumbled around looking in a dresser until he found what he was looking for and returned to the bedside.

 

“Stand up.” Stiles commanded. Derek groaned in noncompliance. “Stand up.” Stiles repeated swatting Derek’s bruised ass hard for emphasis. Derek yelped loudly, struggling to get his shaky legs under him. The instant he did Stiles reached behind him and shoved the item in his hand inside Derek’s hole. Derek whimpered as the unyielding rubber was forced inside. It was a plug. 

 

“That’ll keep my nut-nut in your butt.” Stiles quipped. He pulled Derek down for a kiss, laving his tongue against the slits in Derek’s lips caused by the werewolf’s own fangs. A pained rumble wept through Derek’s chest at the stinging pain, but he let Stiles do as he pleased. In time Stiles pulled away and ran a finger around Derek’s swollen, bleeding lips. 

 

“Heal these.” Stiles demanded and Derek’s body instantly obeyed turning his hitherto bleeding lips into swollen, red, merely blood _ied_ lips. “The only marks you’re gonna wear are the ones I gave you.” Stiles instructed. “Here.” He dug his thumbnail into the bruises he had left on Derek’s neck. Derek whined his knees buckling. “And here.” Stiles added slapping Derek’s ass cheek. Derek wailed, his knees giving out. “Is that clear?”

 

“Yes…yes Alpha.” Derek gasped as he knelt on the cold floor. New tears were springing out of Derek’s eyes and Stiles softened his demeanor instantly. This was going to be an emotional night.

 

“Good.” Stiles said simply moving towards the prostrate werewolf and hugging the guy to him. Derek rumbled with a mix of contentment and exhaustion as he brought his arms up and wrapped them around his Dom and nuzzled into the warm skin of Stiles’ midsection. 

 

They remained there in that position for a good minute before Stiles suggested, “How about we take a shower together, huh, pup?” Gently scratching Derek’s scalp Stiles sent little shivers through the kneeling man’s body. “I’ll give you a nice soapy shower and we can take the plug out.” 

 

Unwittingly Derek let out a pathetic whine at the idea of being de-plugged. He and Stiles were so attuned now that Stiles understood what his Sub was saying without him having to use words. “Alright, pup. You can keep the plug inside you until you get home I guess.”

 

“Thank you, Alpha.” Derek mumbled hoarsely, placing baby kisses against Stiles’ stomach in appreciation. He didn’t know exactly why he wanted to keep Stiles’ cum inside him longer, but he had the impulse, so as usual he decided to trust and go with his impulse.

 

“Of course, pup. I want you to be happy. Now come on. Let’s get in the shower and clean up. I have to go to school tomorrow and no one will appreciate me smelling like cum and sweat and sex, especially not the pack…” Stiles prattled on for a bit, so Derek rather typically tuned him out as he rose to his feet and they walked hand in hand to the bathroom. Stiles never said anything important right after sex he just needed to verbally vomit his thoughts after such intense releases like tonight. Derek didn’t mind, but he didn’t bother listening either. 

 

After Stiles got the water going and got two towels ready, he experimentally stepped under the spray first to test the temperature. He adjusted the hot water tap slightly and a moment later he beckoned for Derek to join him, which he did. Stiles shifted and maneuvered Derek under the spray. He liked having the chance to wash Derek after their little escapades, it was another opportunity to ogle and touch and memorize every inch of Derek’s amazing bod, all without being in a frenzied rush, so there was no way in hell Stiles was going to miss it. Stiles took his time cleaning Derek up, but didn’t go so slowly as to appear to be dawdling. They were both aware of the time limit they had now that they were done fucking, so Stiles savored the body washing, but didn’t spend an inordinate amount of time doing it.

 

“Alright, Derek step out and dry off while I take a quick power shower.” Stiles instructed once he let the soap wash off Derek. Without words Derek moved behind Stiles and let himself out of the shower stall. He dried himself off as Stiles soaped up. The teen was singing some pop song under his breath that Derek didn’t recognize. He had just wrapped the towel around his waist when the water shut off and Stiles stepped out to dry off. 

 

“Do you want to rub any kind a cream on your ass before you head home or do you just wanna wait for it to heal naturally? Or as naturally as it does considering you’re a werewolf.” Stiles asked, as he rubbed the towel through his hair. 

 

“I’ll wait.” Derek mumbled softly, but Stiles must have heard him because he didn’t ask for a repeat. Derek waited patiently as Stiles dried and they walked together back to Stiles’ room. 

 

“Why don’t you get dressed, Derek while I strip the bed.” Stiles advised, giving Derek’s rump a gentle caress through the fabric of the towel. Derek nodded and obeyed: he gathered up his clothes, removed his towel, placed it inside Stiles’ hamper, and dressed. When he was done dressing Derek waited for further instruction by the foot of Stiles’ bed.Stiles meanwhile ripped the stained, wet sheets off the bed and chucked them towards his dirty clothes hamper without a second thought. His towel soon followed. 

 

“Good boy, Derek.” Stiles praised rubbing Derek’s head like he was a dog. He laid down naked on the bare mattress. Making grabby hands he signaled Derek to join him; the older man did laying his scruffy face in the exact middle of Stiles’ chest. 

 

“You did really good, Derek. You were such a good pup for me tonight.”Stiles cooed as he comforted the man in his arms by sweetly running one hand over Derek’s back under his shirt and the other through the man’s hair. All of a sudden a different kind of sob wracked Derek’s body right on schedule. Stiles coddled his sub, cradling the weeping man closer to him. “Let it out, Der. That’s it. Let it out.” 

 

The kindness made Derek cry harder. 

 

“Shhh…I’m right here, Der. I’m not going anywhere. You’re going to be ok. You’re going to be alright.” Stiles whispered comfortingly. Derek rubbed his scruff against Stiles’ chest repeatedly; raising red bumps on Stiles’ skin. These were the only marks Stiles allowed Derek to leave since they weren’t about claiming, they were about admitting. Admitting Stiles was pack and admitting Derek cared for him and the others even if he didn’t act like it outwardly and admitting that he needed this little intimacy as much as he needed the sex.

 

Muttering half formed words and random syllables over and over again mostly to himself Derek rocked in Stiles’ arms. Stiles held the quivering werewolf in his arms soothing him as best he could, as he had learned to do over the course of their encounters. Not until Derek cried himself out, his weeping at an end, did Stiles stop holding him so tightly and so close. 

 

Placing a loving kiss to Derek’s forehead Stiles said, “Alright, Der, time to head out.” Derek nodded and gradually unfolded himself from Stiles’ embrace. Standing up he sniffled a few times wiping his nose with the back of his hand. “Same time next week? Barring any supernatural awfulness of course.”

 

“Yeah.” Derek simply stated. 

 

“You wanna suck my toes next time or you want me to double-fist ya? I’m up for either.” Stiles proposed. 

 

“Could we do both?” Derek asked.

 

“Sure.” Stiles accepted. “Next time.”

 

“Next time.” Derek parroted as he turned on his heels and left. 

 


End file.
